Multi-trowel riding-type machines are frequently used to finish a working surface, such as concrete. The conventional multi-trowel machine includes a frame and a pair of rotors are mounted for rotation on the frame and each rotor includes a plurality of surface working members or trowels which engage the surface to be finished. An engine is mounted on the frame and is operably connected to the rotors to drive the rotors in opposite directions.
To obtain directional control or steering of the machine, downward pressure is exerted at selected locations on the path of travel of each of the rotors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,212 shows a manner of directional control of a multi-trowel riding-type machine, where downward pressure is applied at selected locations through action of a hand lever and foot pedal to the rotor guards to thereby tilt the rotors relative to the frame and achieve directional control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,055 shows a different type of mechanism for achieving directional control, in which the upper end of each rotor is journalled within an eccentric bearing. Through manual controls the eccentrics are rotated to thereby tilt the rotors relative to the frame and achieve steering or directional control of the machine.